1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording compressed and coded video signals on a recording medium, and a method of recording compressed and coded video signals, audio signals and other data in time-division multiplexing.
2. Description of Background Information
As a method of recording, reproducing or transferring compressed and coded video and audio signals and other data in time-division multiplexing, there is MPEG (Motion Picture coding Experts Group) which conform to ISO 11172.
The compressive coding of video signals in this scheme employs predictive coding in combination with motion compensation, and discrete cosine transform (DCT).
In this conventional method or in a system which records and reproduces a multiplexed signal consisting of compressed and coded video and audio signals and various kinds of data (audio/video/data multiplexed stream) on and from a predetermined recording medium, the speed and ease of random accessing, and the reduction of the buffer capacity and the facilitation of control and editing in the reproducing system are not sufficiently accomplished.